freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Petty Layner
Petty Layner is a Buster, assigned to assassinate Gengo Aoi. Background Petty is a former member of the Chevalier and former Genetics Pandora, whose incredible abilities were matched by her ruthless personality in combat, prompting her dismissal from the organization. She was in the middle of a two hundred and ten year sentence at an Arizona prison before she was "transferred" into Raddox Phantomime's care. Appearance Petty looks similar to Yu-Mi Kim albeit looking far more sadistic then her. Petty has dark shoulder length hair that curls near the ends, and wears a bonnet. She wears a uniform that leaves little to the imagination; consisting of a lab coat, very short pants, and a bra that exposes a lot of her modest cleavage. Personality Ruthless, prideful, and confident coupled with a twisted nature, best describes Petty on an off the battlefield. She allows Volt Weapons to strike her, just to show her opponents the difference in their capabilities. Taking on the role of an assassin, she's quick to kill obstacles to her mission, but she enjoys killing and taunting her opponents as well, demonstrated when she is about to engage Satellizer L. Bridget and her Genetics classmates. Story Buster Arc She is first introduced in the Veracruz city limits after her former colleague Isabella Lucas sends off her young students at the end of the school day. She walks up to Isabella and casually comments how kids are supposed to have sharp instincts before putting a dark smile of Isabella's face when she contradicts herself, saying these kids cannot detect that their own teacher killed thirteen babies during her days as a "nurse." She is later seen in a training facility fighting in a simulation with the other Busters, training with her recently-acquired Plasma Stigmata. The sadistic woman proclaimed her body felt as light as a feather, as she crushed her holographic foes with punitive ease. She also commented how normal Freezing no longer affected her. She and the other Busters are next seen in a submarine, en route to West Genetics. She was more than eager to complete her mission, since she claimed it had been too long since she'd killed anyone. Once they reached land, she became annoyed Sawatari, believing her comrade was acting too stuck-up for her tastes. She's next seen standing over Sawatari's brutalized body, no remorse on her face. Abilities As a Buster and member of the "Failure List," Petty is a very powerful Pandora, known to brutalize her opponents, even when they were clearly defeated. Her Plasma Weapon consists out of two steel gloves, effectively endorsing her a close range fighter. Equipped with the Plasma Stigmata, even Chevaliers' Volt Weapons shatter as they crash onto her body. When she battled simulations of the Humanoid Nova, a mere punch from her blew a hole in the once indomitable beast. When she battled fellow Buster Sawatari Isuzu, she sustained minor injuries while her opponent was cringing on the ground. Relationships Trivia References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster